Black Blood Insanity
by snowyassas1n
Summary: What would result from Maka completely losing herself to the black bloods insanity during her fight with Crona? How much would the story change form this effect?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I was watching some youtube videos and came across Maka's black blood fight she had with Crona and inspiration to write this story wouldn't let me go to sleep even though it is currently 3:00 am. The premise of the story is what if Maka didn't com back from the black blood insanity she was in and it lead to consequences nobody could imagine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

XXXX

Under Death Weapon Meister Academy

Maka was currently engaged in battle with the demon sword Crona. He was there to stop her from reaching the Kishin's room. Their battle was mostly going like last time with Crona's black blood stopping Maka from landing any hits, and any time she tried to punch him it felt like she was hitting steel. What she did not know though was the black blood that both she and soul share because of their resonance was starting to act up from the serious fighting and the more they resonated the more it was rising. They tried to use witch hunter but it was deactivated instantly as Maka went still. On the inside of their souls a little red goblin was grinning like mad as he consumed both of them.

He of course knew he would not be in control since their souls were much to large for him to assimilate. They wouldn't be in control either though as it was insanity the art of losing control. His job done he disappeared for good in the black blood they shared.

On the outside Crona noticed the annoying girl went still and grinned as he swung his sword down to end the girl. He felt the sword make contact but frowned when he felt it hit a steel like substance. He looked down to see to his shock the girls arm was stopping his blade without any effort. Then she did something that chilled him. She grinned a face splitting grin. Then she was swinging her scythe way too fast for him to react and once it made contact with him he found to his horror that it actually sliced him but not deep enough to kill him. That did not stop the scary strong force that was exerted upon it which sent him flying across the room into the ceiling making it crumble as he hit it.

Maka stabbed Soul into the ground and stood atop the pole as she smiled a creepy smile while putting her hand to her face as if she was looking far into the distance. "Whoooo he flew!" She said in an overly cheery voice. She got off of Soul and swung him around her shoulders as she giggled and moved as if she were drunk. Besides Maka's new personality the other difference about her was her jacket now had an extremely long coattail which arced and swirled in different directions while it hung above her as if it were a scorpions tail. It even moved as if it had sentience. Souls blade changed as well. The blade was all black now and the ending had four black feather like spikes sprouting out of it.

The area that had crumbled ceiling parts shifted around until the tall lanky Crona crawled out of it actually injured for once. He looked at the girl who injured him as he walked slowly to her. He noticed she and the scythe were different now and she was giggling and swaying. He didn't know how to deal with this! Should he just run?! That become impossible when she immediately engaged him with new found power and speed.

"Why are you giggling and swaying I cant deal with this?" Crona said trying to defend him self against the scary girl.

"It's all just so funny you know? Hehehe" Maka replied in her now cheery voice.

She swung Soul and it stopped on his back even though it sliced it. "I dont like giggling and swaying." Crona yelled as he stabbed Maka in the shoulder. She just kept smiling as she removed the sword and then kicked him in the face sending him flying. "Well to bad because I do." Giggled Maka. She placed a hand on the wound and looked at the blood it was black. "Oh look black blood it's so pretty." Maka cheered. She ran to Crona and grabbed his head and slammed it against a pillar and dragged it down. "Go on hurt me some more cant you?" She said. She then started stomping on him laughing. Crona was starting to feel a lot of pain because all of a sudden his black blood wasn't enough defense. He swung his blade into her chest hoping to get her to stop but all it did was come to a halt with a screech and she smiled while leaning on it.

"Why don't you try some eye gouging, or fish hooking? Ooo oo I know rip my tongue out." She said as they started swing their weapons fighting again. Crona was shaking and sweating in fear not knowing how to deal with all of this.

All of a sudden Maka grabbed his blade with one hand and looked at him with an eery serious look. "Your boring. You cant even fight back." She said as she frowned while gripping his blade tighter. "I bored of you. I hate boring people! Everything is more EXCITING WHEN YOUR FUN." She yelled the last part punching him in the face sending him flying again. She then gripped Soul with both her hands as they both started radiating a black light around them. It created winds around them in a circle. "Black Blood Resonance" Maka said back to her cheery self. All of a sudden there was a black glowing crescent moon like energy construct surrounding the blade and the back half. "Demon Hunter!" She cheered while running at top speed to Crona. Crona got up and paled when he noticed her coming at him with something scary and rose his blade to try to defend himself.

The moment the made contact he realized his mistake. She was stronger than him and this move was even more deadly and he did not activate his scream resonance. The proof of this fact was when the Demon Hunter sliced through his blade and him cutting them both in half. He smiled as he was now finally able to rest in peace without having to worry about things anymore.

Crona's body and sword both started to morph and both become two kishin eggs.

Maka looked at them in wonder wondering what they tasted like. She always seen how Soul ate them and was curious. She was about to reach for them and take one when a hand was put on he wrist. Se looked up to see Soul now in human form standing there with her. He was dressed in a black suit with a red undershirt and black tie. "Maka those are for weapons. Plus we need to stop the Kishin from being revived so we need to go. I know you have the black blood insanity now but I m your partner and I will stay by your side either way." Soul calmly told the pouting girl while he ate the souls. He was glad that at least he retained his sanity. While the black blood changed him too he retained control. He knew he would have to be there for Maka now. He really regretted listening to that goblin.

"Ohk Soul. You know you look handsome like that. Well lets go play with a Kishin!" She cheered as Soul transformed back into his black scythe form and they took off. She was skipping happily with Soul behind her back as hey ran full speed ahead. She was really fast now with the black blood strengthening her. She was laughing insanely the whole time she was running as well. She even passed by Black Star who was curiously walking slow for some reason. To Black Star he just looked at Maka as she passed while laughing like she was. He was confused as hell as to why she was like that.

"Uhm what the hell happened to Maka." Black Star questioned aloud as she passed by. He shrugged and continued on his way running now that he knew Maka was ok.

Back with Maka she was going so fast it looked like she was gliding across the floor. She looked ahead in her insanity induced eyes and seen Kid on the floor crying, while ahead of him were floating smiling balls. She stopped next to kid and giggled as she poked one only for it to explode upon her contact. Kid looked up in shock as he thought Maka had died! Although he was wondering how the heck she got there so fast. When the smoke died down Maka was standing there with a smile as her face was covered in soot but otherwise fine.

"Whooo that went boom!" she cheered. She then laugh as she got a great idea! She got in front of one and when it was behind her she poked it again using the blast to send her forward at an incredible speed as the other bombs started detonating making her go faster. She was cackling madly the whole time as her body was being propelled forward at an insane rate.

"Yeaaaa! This is fun its exciting! Hurt me more!" she cheered as she was sent soaring. Black Star had arrived to see the scene and was even more confused. He looked at Kid who looked just as confused as him.

"Uhh did Maka just use the bombs as speed boost?" Black Star questioned lamely. Kid looked at him and nodded in deadpan.

"What happened to her?" He questioned and Kid shrugged as he got up and left to go after her.

XXXX

With Free and Eruka

Free stopped all of a sudden causing Eruka to tun and look at him in question. "Why did you stop free we need to get going?" Eruka asked.

He turn to her serious. "Go on ahead it didnt work. Someone just flew past my illusion as if it weren't there. They were laughing and cackling madly while spinning a scythe around." Just then they heard that exact sound approaching. "Eruka run now the one coming has a large dangerous soul" Free yelled getting ready for a fight. Eruka muttered good luck before running away.

A minute later Maka came sliding in in front of Free who was already in his werewolf form. She looked at him while smiling. "Puppy!" she yelled loudly running to hug him. Free knew she was dangerous and different from the last time they fought. Back then using his eye he could see her soul was small and blue with wings. No though it was huge and black in the shape of a smiling face with pigtails. So he did not let her hug him and activated his eyes magic and used ice magic to send spears at her. They all shattered upon contact though but stopped her from running at him. She looked at him with frown.

"Awwh its a bad puppy. Your pretty eye is trying to stop me from hugging you! Let me rip it out and give you one of mine. LETS TRADE EYES!" She yelled the last part laughing as she lunged at him swinging her scythe to slice everything he threw at her. Free was panicking until he remembered he was an immortal werewolf. He lunged at her claws out to strike against her hand that was outstretched to take his eye. Big mistake. He forgot once crucial detail due to his forgetful nature. His ice magic shattered upon contact with her meaning her body was stronger than it meaning his claws wouldn't effect her.

This was proven when they shattered and she had a sickening grin as her hand shaped into a knife like shape and plunged into his left eye that was Maba's magical eye. He roared in pain when she pulled it out just as fast while jumping back. She a looking at it wonder as if it were something cool. With her grin still present she reached up to take her eye out. While ignoring souls shouting for her to stop. She didn't even flinch pulling it out. She threw her now dislodged eye at free while putting the pretty eye in her head.

Then something amazing happened. The magic of the eye recognized that it was in a new host and assimilated itself into its new host. This caused a wave of power to erupt fro Maka.(Sort of like steins soul force). She was concealed in a shell of black power that now looked like a starry sky. While this was happening Free picked up the girls eye and put it into his head using his werewolf's regeneration to make it his. He cursed that crazy girl! He decided to cut his losses and regroup with Eruka.

As Free left Black Star and Kid arrived to see the power source that was felt all over death city. The black starry dome was pulsating. What shocked them though was that it had pigtails and looked like a grinning Maka. They were even more confused now as before Maka's soul was small and weak but now it looked as strong as stein's! The black dome cracked before it shattered like glass to reveal what was within and it took their breath away as they looked at who was within it.

Maka now dressed in an elegant black dress with a bow on the back that had a moving starry night going across it. Her signature pigtails were tied up by what looked like black starry crows wings. She had heels to match and long black starry gloves. They noticed that Soul's scythe was different now(what I said it looked like earlier)as well. Just what happened during their fight with the demon blade? Black Star was excited now though as Maka was even stronger now he wanted to challenge her to a fight. Then she opened her eyes and looked at them and the biggest change was now present. She had different eyes now one was its normal green but the other had a green iris as well except it was covered in magic circles going through it with the words no future at the top of it. They both recognized it as the werewolf's magic eye, but they just seen him running away towards the Kishin.

"Maka we dont have time to ask for an explanation so please explain after this is over." Kid said walking past her. She looked serious as she nodded and let them run ahead of her. Once they were gone she sighed.

"Ok soul you were right that was a stupid idea. I am in control again." Maka said to the now human again Soul who just smiled and hugged her glad she was back.

Maka blushed a little but hugged him back. "Though I can still feel it's influence. I know that I will switch back every time we fight." Maka explained. Soul faltered a little but nodded seriously. He switched back and they continued running. Maka noticed colored trails with her new eye and assumed it was the different magic of the witches around her. She sighed because she knew this would cause problems. She had read up about Maba's eye after her first encounter with Free. She found whoever its host was it granted them Spatial magic and Ice magic. She guessed she was a witch now and she didn't know how to feel about it. She also needed to find something to fix her personality's switching. She noticed whenever she closed her magic eye the black blood influence was gone. She guessed it tied itself to her black blood and was now the source of her sanity. She sighed she wanted to just close her eye now but she knew she would need all her power for this fight so sanity will have to take a step to the side.

With that thought in mind she gave in to the influence and felt herself switching. The change was noticeable as the ends of her dress flared up like they were moving tails. Her face returned to a grinning visage. Since this Maka was more instinctive she instantly grasped her new eyes instinctive ability's and stomped the floor causing a trail of ice to go straight ahead of her. She leaped on to it laughing as she started ice skating at an incredible speed.

XXXX

With Black Star and Kid they had just arrived to the room of the Kishin and seen Eruka of the floor screaming while Free was holding a serrated pipe to his neck. It was as if they weren't in control. Then he and Black Star started to hallucinate as well even they didn't notice it. They noticed a bag of skin at the far end. The black blood needle a few feet from it. Then a trail of ice crept into the room and in came a laughing Maka with a black witch hunter version of Soul as she started swinging away like a mad person. Which she sorta was but they didn't know that they just knew she was different now.

Maka was laughing at the destruction she was causing as she sliced the puppy and sent him flying and she skirted around the witch instinctively recognizing her as one of her kind. She noticed there was a huge tube of her life force on the ground next to a bag of skin and grinned as she skated to it. She was already insane so the Kishin's power was not even effecting her. She grabbed it off the ground and tore the top off not caring that a little bit splashed on the skin bag as she downed it all letting it assimilate in her body and remove the weak blood. She now didn't know what to do. She completed her main objective of stopping the ones who were trying to put this stuff in the Kishin. So she sat there with a contemplative frown on her face.

She suddenly heard a flop while she was looking at her teammates who were fighting something not there she thought maybe the enemy is invisible? She looked at the object that flopped and seen that the skin bag now resembled a worm man thing.

Free and Eruka could do nothing as the scary crazy girl drink the black blood as they were frozen with fear. They noticed that a little bit splashed on the Kishin and to their joy it seemed it was enough to awaken it. It seemed everyone but Maka were frozen in fear watching it slowly morph into the Kishin while she just watched curiously giggling every now and then. Then it resembled a man with pale skin and black and white hair before cloth wrapped it's face up and his body. He just stood there hunched smiling.

Maka at this point was bored and decided to have fun! "Hey mister Kishin im bored maybe you can last longer? LETS HAVE FUN TOGETHER!" She yelled excitedly. As she stomped the ground and a pillar of ice blasted him upwards through the ceiling into the city. Maka laughed insanely as she swung Soul behind her charging all her magic into him and doing a full resonance.

"Full Black Blood Resonance!" She shouted as she and him were covered in an eery black glow before Soul transformed into a huge glowing black starry halberd with blades on both ends. She leaped up the hole laughing as she did creating a crater from where she jumped. When she left the other four came to their senses with the Kishin away from them. They looked at each other before they all jumped out of the hole.

XXXX

Meanwhile in the ball room 10 minutes ago

Death and everyone else that was trapped in the spatial magic were just waiting for something to happen and for the stuff to clear away so they could assist in stopping the Kishin's ressurection. All of a sudden their was a huge pulse of magic and power that resonated across the city. Lord Death was intrigued by the feel of the soul. He could sense that it was Maka and for some reason she felt like a part witch and she had black blood insanity. He knew Soul had the black blood but he suppressed it, but Maka felt like she was completely delved into it. Then there was the matter of her having magic. He sensed even further into it(He is death after all) and noticed to his shock she now possessed Maba's magic eye that the wolf had. He wondered how she came into possession of such a thing.

Thanks to his conclusions he knew what was about to happen before it even did. That was the barrier coming down so he was free to move again. He went to the middle of the city where he knew the Kishin chamber was under. He was about to break straight to it when he jumped back after feeling a massive amount of magic erupting and he noticed a pillar of ice was sending a now revived to his disappointment Asura to the sky.

He pondered on how Maka was accessing magic already when the transplant she did shouldn't have stabilized enough yet. She should have only the instinctual feel of magic right now. Death also knew she would crash soon with all the energy she was expending just keeping the eye open. He was though extremely shocked to see Maka leaping out of the whole laughing insanely, though he expected the insane part from the feel of her but what shocked him was she was wielding his most dangerous technique Kishin Hunter while she was chasing Asura into the sky. Seeing this he understood now. Her dark self was relying full on instincts although her wielding these abilities was a great feat by itself. He decided they would need a chat when this was over as he could see new possibilities opening up for her now. He also knew he needed another special eye patch like the one he gave Marie. He watched as she battled the weakened Kishin using this moment to analyze her and come to a decision as to what to do.

With Maka

She was currently slashing and swinging away at someone who was actually fighting her back for once. Oh was she so excited! She had Soul constantly in this new technique of theirs while she was slashing away. The only reason she was still in the sky was the things holding her hair in pigtails were actually wings made from her black blood. She batted him away and he opened his mouth and a vajra came out and shot a beam at her. She closed her right eye and channeled her foreign energy she knew was magic and called out her attack she read about. "Magic Eye Cannon!" A big eye resembling hers appeared in front of her and shot a beam from the pupil matching his and making both stalemate.

Maka all of a sudden felt extremely tired and decided on a last ditch move before she returned to the realm of sanity. She held out a hand she wasn't holding Soul with and a green portal appeared before her. Channeling her remaining energy she called out what would be her final attack of the fight. "Kishin Hunter!" She yelled swinging Soul into the portal confusing the Kishin initially until he was impale from the back with the scythe. Though the scythe was returned to normal before it hit him as Maka had already passed out before she could connect with an attack that would have greatly injured him now though it just made him grunt as the scythe returned to the girls side. It returned to Soul who was passed out as well as they were both using a lot of power just now.

Asura was about to kill what he thought would be a future threat before Death interfered saving the girl and her partner.

"Thats a dangerous pair of students you got there Death." Asura said talking for the first time since his revival. Death nodded. "Yes Maka and Soul make a great team and are truly strong now. Whats more she put up a fight against you and Soul was not even a death scythe." Death said before they engaged into battle. (Canon battle between Death and Asura). After Asura escaped Death went down and retrieved Maka after shinigami chopping her sobbing father and took her to the infirmary with orders to alert him when she awakes.

XXXX

2 days later

Maka groaned as she woke up. Her body felt so sore! She felt like she had been fighting Lord Death himself. She groggily opened her eyes only to realize half her vision was black on the left side where her magic eye should be. "I wonder if they took it out?" She said aloud and she touched the spot it was at only to find an eyepatch there making her sigh as she realized the eye was still there then. She wondered why the black blood influence was not there anymore though.

She heard a chuckle and looked over to see Death himself in her room. She widened her eyes. "No I did not remove Maba's eye. It seemed you knew how to use it well enough and its a great advantage to use the witchs own power against them." Death said to her.

"You mean I wont be expelled or killed because i'm a witch now?" Maka asked shocked. Death shook his head. "No no Maka. You wont be in trouble either for having the black blood curse. That's actually what the eye patch is for. It suppresses the insanity since I seen that it was tied to your new eye. It is a special type of eye patch and I made it just for you. These two things you have if mastered can be a great advantage to the DWMA. Here look at it." He answered while pulling out a mirror for her to look at herself. When she looked at it she noticed several differences. First her clips to hold her pigtails were replaced with those black starry feather wings but they were short now. She wondered if they activated on their own. While thinking that she noticed they grew in size again and shrank again. She then looked at her eye patch. It was a comical design of her face grinning evilly while holding a peace sign. She deadpanned at Lord Death.

Seeing the look Death chuckled again. "I thought it would be amusing since it represents your dark side." He replied she sighed knowing it was true.

"So what now Lord Death?" Maka asked.

"Now I have a question for you before we get down to buisness." He said and she nodded. "With your new power what do you plan to use it for?" He asked her. Maka put her hand to her chin to think btu the answer was simple. "My motivation has not changed I wish to surpass my mother and make Soul the greatest Death Scythe." She said smiling. Death smiled even though you could not see it and nodded.

"I see then I have a mission for you." He said to her surprising her since direct missions from Lord Death were serious. She put on a serious face. "I will first be having you train with Stein to get used to having a blind side for when your not using your eye. He will also be helping you with your new abilities and help with your dark side shifts. In the middle of this you will be hunting with him for Kishin eggs to raise Souls count to 99. Once this is done you will be sent on a witch hunt I personally will assign to you. In a few months my other death scythes will be coming here for the war against the Kishin. My goal is for you to have Soul be a death scythe by that time. As of now from witnessing your abilities in fighting I am promoting you to two star meister. It is my hope that by the time Soul is a death scythe I can make you a three star meister." Lord Death informed a shocked girl who nodded.

"Alright then since you accept you may use this day as rest and recovery also Soul is fine he will probably be in here anytime now that your are awake. Have a good day Two Star Meister Maka Albarn." Death said as she saluted while he was leaving. With Death gone Maka removed her blanket and was confused when her dress was gone and her old clothes were back although she noticed her coattail was extremely long and moving like a tail. She guessed the dress came out when she had her eye uncovered and was using the black blood. She decided to get some more sleep as she was still tired. She was excited to see what was going to happen in the future as she couldn't wait to meet her goal.

XXXX

Done! Alright leave a review telling me what you think and what I can approve on please. I am really excited to keep writing this fic. Also I read on wikia that Maba's eye was the source of frees ice magic so it was not exclusive to him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So for some reason this story isn't getting much love but no worries I shall continue! So with that said here is the second chapter! Also I absolutely hate writing training scenes so I am skipping over it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

XXXX

A few hours later

Maka was awoken to the sounds of two people arguing. She groggily opened her eyes only for them to immediately deadpan. Why was she deadpanning? That's because her father and partner were strangling each other to be the first one through the door to her room and she could see people behind them as well. She sighed. "Soul let papa in first." Maka said to the two who were staring at her in surprise now.

"See you idiot you woke her up!" Soul shouted. Spirit just scoffed before he smiled a huge grin and ran to hug Maka. "Papa's here for you Maka!" he shouted. She sighed and let him hug her since she was sure he was worried. He was sobbing against her as he held her and she noticed all of her friends had came in. She smiled at them all. "Hey guys." she said to them. The girls immediately surrounded her throwing her sobbing father away from the bed much to his annoyance. Blair was in her human form hugging Maka to her chest saying how scared she was for her. Liz and Patty were saying how cool her new eye patch made her look. Blackstar was grinning at her as he wanted to challenge the new strong Maka. Death the kid was on the floor sobbing because Maka was no longer symmetrical with the eye patch. Tsubaki was worrying over Maka like a mother hen would.

Finally after thirty minutes of assuring her friends she was alright Maka was alone with Soul who stayed in the corner quiet. He walked over and sat on the chair next to her bed now that they were alone. "Tch now were just alike. Both got hurt on a mission and came out of it with Black blood." Soul muttered. He was about to continue before Maka laid her hand atop his head and smiled a gentle smile. "I know what your about to say and your wrong it wasn't your fault. I felt the same way when you got hurt Soul. It was my fault for not listening to orders and allowing the Black blood to influence me." she told him. He put his head down at and Maka then hugged him. "Better?" she asked as she rubbed his back. Soul nodded and looked up and smirked at her.

"Now though you have that bad ass eye patch so I guess it's all good. I heard Lord Death was talking to you? Was it about the fact that you can use magic now?" Soul asked.

"Sorta. He gave me and you a mission and promoted me to two star meister for my fight with the Kishin." she told him and Soul looked surprised at that. "Were to train with Professor Stein for a few months collecting souls and getting used to my new blindside. He also said it was to train my new eye so that the black blood couldn't influence me when I use it. He said once we collect 99 he will send us on a witch hunt personally to turn you into a death scythe." she informed him. Soul was smirking at this as it was his goal to be the strongest Death Scythe and he was glad he picked the coolest partner in Maka.

"When do we start?" he asked smirking showing his sharp teeth.

"Now actually." a voice said behind them. They both turned to see Professor Stein standing behind Soul smoking. "We have three months to get everything done that Lord Death assigned to us, so we will be leaving Death City for awhile to get it all done." he informed them as he grabbed Maka's chart and looked it over.

"Yea your good to go Maka so head to your apartment and pack a bag full of essentials you two and meet me at the exit to Death City." Stein said before leaving the room while spinning the screw in his head.

Soul turned to Maka and held out his hand for her to take and she grabbed it and hopped out of bed. "Ready Soul?" she asked and he smirked. "Always." he responded and with that they left the hospital.

XXXX

3 weeks later, Somewhere in the forest of Albania

"Alright Maka its time to take off the eye patch. You have done good getting used to the blind spot over these past weeks. Although it wont be permanent because it's our goal to have you get used to the influence of the black blood and not need the eye patch." Stein informed her and Soul. "I brought us here just in case things get bad as your power is a lot higher now and unstable still." he continued.

Maka took a deep breath before she reached up and removed the eye patch. As soon as Lord Death's special sealing eye patch was removed she felt the effect of the black blood start to try to take over. She hunched over and her mouth started to twitch as her vision starting to bleed black.

"Hehehe….No I will control it!" she shouted when she started to laugh. Standing up she took in the view of the forest she was in with her eye. One normal green eye and one eye that had a green magic circle as the iris. She felt the knowledge that had assimilated itself into her system about her eye come to the forefront of her thoughts. Her soul from what Stein could see grew larger now that the eye was unsealed. It was a large black soul as big as his own in the shape of an evilly grinning Maka with the right side where her new eye situated having a green magic circle with the words 'no future' on it.

"Professor...hehe...i can control it a little bit...i am ready." Maka said fighting the control. Stein nodded and motioned for Soul to walk over and join her. They held hands before Soul transformed into his pitch black scythe form.

"Alright now here is the real test try a soul resonance." Stein ordered. Maka nodded and she held Soul in the position they took when they prepared to enter soul resonance. Using his sight Stein noticed a small electric lightning bolt emerge between Soul and Maka's souls before acting alike a magnet and started to merge them together.

A black sphere of energy started to surround Maka as their resonance went higher and higher. Soul's blade then transformed into into a pitch black crescent moon style blade made of energy. 'Hmm that's her witch hunter and she still seems to be in control good.' Stein thought. Then their resonance increased and the blade transformed into a huge halberd made of black energy. 'That's genie Hunter now. Even I would need Deathscythe to stop that attack. I better stop her now before she go's out of control as I can see the influence is starting to take over.' Stein mused.

"Alright Maka that's enough. You can put the patch back on now. I will now continue to show you how to attack directly with your soul." Stein called out. Maka nodded and let the resonance fade and Soul transformed back to his normal scythe form before going back to human form. Maka grabbed the patch out of her pocket and put it back on her eye and she immediately felt the effects go away.

"Before we try again and see what your limit is I will need Death to send me Deathscythe for my own safety. Plus he could teach soul how to fight separate just in case you two are ever separated." Stein informed them before getting a groan from Maka at the fact that her dad would be there. Then they began their lessons for the day.

XXXX

3 more weeks later, Salem, Oregon

Once Spirit arrived their training became more intense because Stein could fight back if Maka went under the influence. Spirit also showed Soul how to fight by himself as well while Stein was showing Maka his soul force techniques. In the middle of all this they were hunting Kishin eggs. Soul's count had already reached 54 eggs. Currently they were in the middle of their separate combat lessons when something new happened with Maka.

"Alright Maka to truly make your soul force strong you need to reach the depths of your soul. Look deep inside of yourself and pull forth the full power of your soul." Stein instructed. Maka closed her eyes and breathed a deep breath before looking at her own soul and delving even further into it.

Then she noticed a glow coming off her arms. Stein watched with wide eyes as two scythe blades grew out of her arms. The looked like what souls blade did before the black blood but instead of red it was a gold yellow color crisscrossing with the black. Maka opened her eyes and looked at the scythe blades on her arms.

"Woah." she muttered looking at them.

"Woah is right. It would seem that your a weapon that became a meister." Stein informed her.

"Alright before we continue your soul force training I want to see if you can fully transform. Then we can see if we have time to include this in your lessons and talk to your dad about it." Stein said. Maka nodded and drew on what she felt when she first brought out her scythes and let it saturate her whole body. It was easy for her since her partner was a scythe and she was a meister who had resonated with his soul multiple times. Then she felt herself change. Her body glowed white before she fully transformed into a scythe.

Stein grabbed it before it could fall to the ground and he smirked. "You look like a cross between your dad and Soul. The staff is like his in the shape of a black cross with three gold line on the end of the part before it becomes the blade which looks like a yellow goldish version of souls before he became mixed with the black blood." Stein said informing her of what she looked like. Then an image of Maka appeared on the scythe frowning.

"I look like papa huh? Well I guess it's fine since he is the most powerful Death Scythe." She muttered. Stein chuckled and swung her form around a bit before informing her to change back. She did so and they continued their lesson on Soul Force.

Later that night Spirit was wailing on how proud he was of his daughter for being a Scythe weapon like him much to her embarrassment. Soul smirked and said they could be like Liz and Patty were before they had Kid and wield each other while also talking about how cool his partner was. Maka blushed at that and the praise.

XXXX

2 months 2 weeks into specialized training, Great Michigan Lakes

Maka by then had been able to control the black bloods influence and not need the eye patch any longer. Of course she had noticed that no matter what it had changed her personality permanently. She had started liking the adrenaline rush a battle would bring her. Her body had changed a bit to with incorporating the black blood into it including much to her joy the growing of her bust. It may have been small but she was at least no longer flat chested.

By now Soul's Kishin egg count had finally reach 99 again with all of the hunting she had been doing with Stein and Spirit. She had yet to try to eat a soul as they were worried what effect it may have on someone that was both a weapon and meister as well as having black blood.

Currently the four were using a mirror to contact Lord Death. The mirror dinged a bit at they wrote the number and Lord Death appeared. "Hellooo! Ahh Maka, Soul, Stein and Spirit what can I do for you?" Death asked them. Maka smiled brightly at him. "Soul has reached 99 Kishin eggs sir." she informed him smiling.

"Ahh that's great! Then I will send you information on the location of a witch. Let's see here ahh yes I had Sid raid a lab on the witch Medusa but she escaped. From my information it would seem she is located in Germany right now somewhere near Munich. Stein and Spirit will come along with you in case she has any of her fellow conspirators with her like she did with the Kishin's escape." Death informed them. The four nodded and were about to close the connection before Death said one more thing.

"Oh also the death scythes have started to arrived. Marie was one of the first ones Stein." Death said smirking through his mask at Stein who looked aloof. "Also I have started having the students form a team for the war. Maka your on a team with my son and Blackstar." Death told her and she nodded understanding. "Good luck." Death said before the mirror faded.

"So Germany then?" Maka asked. Stein and the other two nodded before they set off.

XXXX

Outskirts of Munich, Germany

Maka, Soul, Stein, and Spirit were all marching through the frozen forest that surrounded Munich. Their information mapped out a base that was in the middle of this forest. They all had a serious air about them as they knew this was the witch responsible for breaking out the Kishin. Stein still bore the new stitch markings he got from her in their battle and her subsequent escape when she realized she would lose.

While he may have worried about Maka battling someone he had trouble with he knew she had more than he did available to her to do so. They had finally reached a decrepit building that was directly in the middle of the forest. It had an eery feeling about it.

"This is the place. That feeling is a spell witches use to keep people away from their hideouts. Alright be careful were in enemy territory now." Stein informed them. Both Spirit and Soul transformed into their weapon forms before being grabbed by their Meister's.

Stein and Maka then warily entered the abandoned factory that was the building. Inside it was a huge room that was filled with various boxes that were unlabeled. They walked keeping their eyes alert until they were directly in the middle of the room. Then they heard clapping. Looking up Maka and Stein were greeted to the sight of an evilly grinning Medusa along with a nervous looking Free and Erika as they recognized the two Meister's before them.

"Ohh how cute the DWMA has sent two Meister's for just little ole me." Medusa said sarcastically.

"Oi Medusa what are you doing? Thats the girl that went all crazy on the Kishin!" Free fearfully whispered to her as he looked at Maka's eyes which had not wavered once. At that Medusa gave Maka an appraising look.

"Well then let's begin shall we?" she said raising both of her hands as vector snakes slithered out of them. Her soul started radiating around her as well followed both by a fearful Free and Erika.

"Follow me lead Stein." Maka said as her black soul radiated around her shadowing her form with the green magic circle on the right side and a new marking as well being three horizontal yellow lines on the left. Stein then did so as well with his blue soul that had a large bolt in it. A tendril of energy formed from both of their souls and linked together, him having taught her that during their training. A huge white dome then surrounded them showing their soul resonance.

"Let's follow the plan. Free and Erika are my responsibility while Medusa is all yours as this is your witch hunt." Stein said through their mental link. Maka nodded.

"Frozen wonderland." Maka shouted as she stomped the floor and a wave of ice launched from beneath her launching at the three that were standing on the scaffolding. It caused the three of them to split up. Free and Erika landed in front of Stein while Medusa landed in front of Maka.

"Today is the day you breath your last Medusa." Maka said as she held Soul with one hand keeping the other free as Stein had taught her his fighting style. Medusa smirked as she formed a sword from one of her vector plates.

"Bring it little girl." she taunted. With that the two charged each other and clashed their weapons. Maka swung her free hand around to punch Medusa. Medusa thinking it was a normal punch allowed it to happen but she widened her eyes when black electricity came off of it before it came into contact with her.

"Soul force." Maka said and it blasted Medusa back as she spit up blood. Medusa impacted the wall and was about to bounce off before Maka brought her hand back in a squeezing motion.

"Soul stitching!" she called and glowing yellow lines tied Medusa at the wall. Maka charged her with Soul ready to slice. Medusa smirked. "Your professor tried to do the same thing. Vector arrow!" she yelled and a black arrow appeared under Maka's feet as she neared her.

Before Maka was blasted back she looked up and smirked as a black eye appeared in front of her aimed directly at Medusa in close range. "Yea but he didn't have this. Magic eye cannon." she yelled. A blast of black energy escaped the eye and impacted with Medusa who widened her eyes. She screamed as it impacted her and burned her skin.

When the smoke from the blast died down it showed a pissed Medusa who had patches of smoking skin. She forcefully ripped her from the wall. With a glare she surrounded herself and Maka with vector arrows like she did with Stein. "Vector storm!" she shouted and a storm of her vector arrows swarmed around her before she launched them at Maka.

Maka held black cube of energy in her palm before it morphed into the dimensional portal she used against the Kishin. The vector storm went straight through it before appearing behind Medusa and impacting her with her own arrows. She coughed up a lot of blood as she stood there panting.

"I will not lose to a little girl like you!" she yelled as she summoned a massive wall of vector snakes behind her.

"Your right." Maka said as she held out Soul from her. She then glared at Medusa. "Your going to die to a little girl like me." she said as Soul's black blade began taking on a black translucent energy form. "Soul resonance:" Maka began. Soul transformed into a black halberd of energy. "Genie hunter." she finished.

Maka then charged at Medusa whilst Medusa launched her storm of snakes. Maka charged straight through it ignoring the fact that they were cutting through her clothes and shredding them along with leaving thin lines on her skin which dripped black blood. She finally reached Medusa.

"This is the end Medusa!" she yelled swinging Soul down onto her. Medusa tried leaping back but to her horror found she couldn't and looked down to her feet to see them sown to the floor with the same technique that sowed her to the wall just like with her battle with Stein.

Then she felt her point of view change due the fact that her body was just bisected across the torso. Her half body landed on the floor and stared at the girl that just killed her as her lower half showered the girl in blood. She smirked even in death. "You may have killed me little girl, but you will never kill the Kishin." she said before her whole body exploded along with her lower half and then formed into a purple orb that looked like a little flame with vector arrows wrapped around it.

"I did it." Maka said smiling not even caring that she was covered in blood and that her clothes were ruined and torn all over the place, her jacket having completely been shredded. Soul transformed back into his human form and looked at the soul of Medusa hungrily.

Maka patted him on the back as Stein and Spirit approached them with Free and Erika over their shoulders unconscious. "Go for it Soul, you earned this." she said smiling. Soul nodded and grabbed onto Medusa's soul before devouring it.

"Ahhhh!" he shouted as he felt energy feeling him up completely as his body glowed white before transforming into a new scythe form. The blade was a pitch black color with a keyboard making up the actual blade part and the wing extensions were still there as well, the shaft of the scythe now had yellow vector arrows swirling up it and the eye he had on his scythe was now yellow with a black slit for the pupil. He stayed in that form for a second longer before he reverted back to his human form which the only change was now his eyes were yellow as well with black slits.

"Hey Papa, Professor Stein how come Soul changed physically as well?" Maka asked confused about that.

"Hmm a death scythe will always in some way reflect the witch who's soul they consumed to become one. Which by the way congratulations you two on achieving it." Stein informed them with a smile.

"Thanks Professor." they chorused with a smile by Maka and a smirk by Soul.

"MAKA YOUR PAPA IS SO PROUD OF YOU!" bawled Spirit as he hugged Maka close to him. Maka blushed with a scowl on her face embarrassed by her dad's actions. She punched him in the gut greatly enjoying the strength she gained from the black blood as he doubled over and let her go. Spirit then bawled about the rebellious attitude of his daughter.

Maka then took the time to look herself over and grimaced. "I guess it's time for a new outfit." she said looking at her blood covered torn clothes. "Yea I guess since I am a death scythe now I should to." Soul said agreeing with her even though his weren't torn.

"I guess we can stop somewhere before we head back to Death city. Cant have Maka walking around like that anyways." Stein said. With that they set off for the clothing store.

XXXX

Death City, Nevada?(I don't remember if this is correct.)

Four figures were seen walking down the roads of the city heading in the direction of the DWMA. The first was a tall man dressed in a black and gray sweater with a lab coat over it and a bolt sticking out of his head. This was Professor Franken Stein 3 star Meister and greatest Meister to come out of the DMWA currently. The next was another tall man with blood red hair and dressed in a black suit with a tie that had an upside down cross. This was Spirit or Deathscythe as he was called now as he was the main death scythe of Lord Death himself.

The next was a teenage boy with yellow eyes that had a black slit and white spiky hair that now had a new headband through it to let his front bangs hang out while sweeping back the rest of his hair. He wore an open black jacket with the collar popped and a yellow shirt underneath it. He had dark brown khaki pants on and black shoes. This was Soul 'Eater' Evans a newly created death scythe.

The last person was the only girl of the group. Her name was Maka Albarn two star Meister, daughter of a three star Meister and a death scythe, she was a demon scythe herself. She looked drastically different from what she used to look like though. She still had her blond hair tied into pigtails and her eyes were still green with the right one having a green magic circle in it as it was the magic eye of the Grand Witch Maba. Her clothes though was what changed drastically to which she blamed on her new personality.

She now wore an open gray button up shirt with a collar that only went down to just below her chest showing off her stomach. The shirt was open showing a black bikini top which showed off her finally developing bust proudly. Over this she wore a customized jacket she had made. It was a black hooded long sleeved jacket that had three yellow stripes on the left side of the hood and another set on the left shoulder as well. It was a couple centimeters longer than her gray shirt so even if it were closed which is was not it would still show her stomach. On the right breast of the jacket was the DWMA logo in a dull yellow that matched her stripes and it had two long separate tails that reached her ankles and swayed as if they were alive. She wore black short shorts that had a studded belt through the loops on it with the buckle being a skull in the image of Lord Death's. She had black gloves on her hands. On her feet were two different boots. The right boot was thigh high with the top right of it having what was quickly becoming her signature symbol which were the three dull yellow stripes. The left boot was knee high and on the right side of it was a small metal cross.

"You know Maka while I really dig the new look, I bet Kid is going to have a field day with it." Soul said with a smirk. Spirit glared mutinously at Maka and Soul. He did not approve of his little girls choice in clothing and made it known multiple times already.

Maka smiled at that comment. "Yea I bet." she said with a giggle.

"As amusing as his reaction is going to be, we need to report in with Lord Death first. He said that his other death scythes that he called in would be there as well." Stein said to them. Maka and Soul nodded as they followed him to the academy.

XXXX

Lord Death's room

Death was standing in front of his mirror monitoring Death city as always when he caught site of four certain individuals entering Death city. Death smiled and turned to the three other people currently standing in his room. These three were a few of his death scythes he had called in for this war. The first was a beautiful woman with long honey blonde hair that zig zagged at her scalp like lightning. She had an eyepatch over her left eye and wore a long black dress with yellow zig zag accents. This was Marie Mjolnir the death scythe in charge of Oceania.

The next was another woman who radiated a no nonsense strict aura. She had short black hair and was dressed in a woman's black suit with the sleeves rolled up and a white undershirt showing. This was Azusa Yumi death scythe in charge of Japan.

The third person was a male. He had short blonde hair and was dressed in a priest robe with earings that dangled skulls. This was Justin Law death scythe in charge of Europe and only death scythe to achieve his status without a Meister.

"It would seem our last guest are arriving now." Death began earning the interest of the three in the room with him. "Two more death scythe's and two of our top Meister's." Death finished.

"Two did you say? I know one is the pervert Spirit, but who is the other is it Tezca?" Azusa asked curious.

"And who are the Meister's is it Sid and Stein?" Marie asked him.

"Well your both half correct in that Stein and Spirit are two of the four." Death began earning a raised eyebrow from Azusa and Marie while Justin was ignoring everything with his headphones in. "But Tezca is still half way across the world and cannot make it, while Sid is on a mission at the moment." Death continued. "The other two are a newly made death scythe that I will introduce you to today and his Meister who has been rising in power recently. She was on a training trip with Stein actually. She is a special one and you will meet her in a couple of minutes when they walk through that door." Death informed them earning a nod from the two paying attention.

A couple of minute later the doors to the room opened and in came the four Death was talking about. The first two were easily recognized as Stein and Spirit. The other two however surprised the ones not in the know greatly.

"The just teenagers!" exclaimed Marie shocked.

"Teenagers yes but just teenagers they are not." Death began as Azusa began looking at them with an analytical mind. "I would like to introduce you to the newest Death Scythe Soul 'Eater' Evans, and newly promoted three star Meister Maka Albarn." Death continued. "They are both special in their own way as well. Both of them possess the black blood, and Maka has an anti-magic wavelength. Also if you will notice her eye she possesses Maba's magic eye as well as gaining it's ability." Death informed them. Marie stood there shocked at this information, Azusa was analyzing what she just heard to see the best way to use it and Justin just stood there smiling as he didn't hear a thing.

XXXX

Boom finally got the second chapter out for this thing!


End file.
